Wolf Inside
There was a boy whose parents had almost thought him to have minor retardation. At night, his behavior was worse. By midday, he seemed as civilized as could be. One night, on the 29th of December, the boy had gone missing. Worried, his parents contacted the authorities. They could not find the boy after a search of the immediate 20 mile radius around the house. The boy had mysteriously reappeared the next week, after a funeral procession was held for him. The parents called the church to "cleanse his soul." The boy was in his room, silent, looking out the window into the forest all night. He did not get up to eat, or even to use the restroom. The Transformation As the men from the church arrived, the boy was sitting in his room, quiet as was typical for him. He sat there on his bed, still gazing into the forest from his window. His parents opened the door and told the boy to come out. He said nothing. He got up, and walked as if limping, with his shoulders hanging lower than normal. He sat on the floor in the middle of the room as the men from the local church began the procedure. Right as one started communicating with other-worldly beings, the boy lashed out in one quick motion. His body contorting and twisting, his mouth quickly grew into a muzzle. His legs no longer supporting him, they began to stretch up and backward. His muscles ripped and grew in plain sight. His ears moved upward to the top of his head and to a point. The boy had transformed into a Lycanthrope. He mauled both of the men from the church, killing them. Meanwhile, the parents tried to flee from the room. The boy chased them down and killed them both. The authorities arrived on the scene roughly two weeks later when a neighbor reported a very foul smell coming from the home. The boy ran free, hunting in the forest to survive. There was a full scale manhunt being organized in the forest for the boy. The hunt begins Over the next two days, they organized a group of 200 men to search the entire forest. As they searched, day after day, they seemed to lose their numbers. First a body was found by a creek; mauled, limbs torn off, and skull smashed. Killed by the boy. The following day, a group of 20 hunters was also found dead in a cave. Day after day, they were slaughtered. Following the event of the mass murder, people were forced to sign up to construct a 10 foot tall fence around the forest to prevent the boy from escaping. Mind you, the event was rumored up to 400 years ago. To accomplish this would be amazing. However, they did not accomplish it. The boy had slaughtered 86 more citizens before they rebelled against their leaders on the problem. For the next 17 years, everything was quiet until a lone man walked into the town and it was completely empty except for the howls of wolves coming from the forest. There was dried blood along every street and building, decaying bodies and skeletons hidden away inside the homes. As he turned around to run, there stood a full pack of human-wolf creatures on two legs. The pack leader had jumped onto the man and ripped open his intestines and clawed apart everything inside. It chewed at his rib cage as if it were a chew-toy. His bones gave and shattered with each bite. The wolf gnawed at his chest slowly, blood pouring out of the man's body and onto the ground. The man had finally lost his life. 30 more years later, another man came and found the ruined town. To him, it looked like a slaughterhouse. Skeletons everywhere, fallen and crumbling buildings. He took as many notes as he could to figure out what had happened there. He heard the small rumble of falling rocks to his right, then he heard a door slam and saw it fall off a bit further ahead to his right. As he approached the building, the notes read: "I have just heard a loud sound of what is most likely to be the buildings falling around me. What took me even more off guard was the door up ahead of me slammed itself and fell down. I'm walking to the building as I write this, I don't kn" and the rest of it cut off there. Category:Monsters Category:Dismemberment Category:Disappearances